<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spring Break by MiaMiMia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893615">Spring Break</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaMiMia/pseuds/MiaMiMia'>MiaMiMia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Face-Sitting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Slut Shaming, Violence, a little bit mpreg?, cuntboy!male V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:02:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaMiMia/pseuds/MiaMiMia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>荒坂倒台，银手复活，是时候放个春假。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Johnny Silverhand/Male V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spring Break</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>标题 Spring Break<br/>CP 强尼·银手/V（男性)(公式化）<br/>警告 Cuntboy!V PWP dirty talk Violence提及 Rape non-con blood 还有有的没的我懒得想了<br/>作者的话 我其实是个很矛盾的人，我看出来了，唉，但是我馋公式化的V很久了，前年我还是嗑V水仙来着（你<br/>该文最多上中下三篇写完，然后里面会有不少自设，我重点是想写会穿插在中间的relic故障情节，看着V流血我真的是xx<br/>设定荒坂倒台是在所谓的春天，反正夜之城似乎没有四季而言了，但确实是，应该给自我放个春假了，V</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>这是一碟非常糟糕的超梦。</p><p>准确而言，这是一碟糟糕透顶的黑超梦，录制的义眼非常落后，是否能正常播放是个问题，同时还以性爱为题材，命名极为糟糕，——《贱狗》？</p><p>什么无名头的脏话，老天爷，这可比什么《金发□□辣表妹把我摁在洗衣机里□□》还有什么《潮湿的克苏鲁梦境温柔地袭击你的下体》等之类的差太远了，不瞒你说，这是放在市场上没有人愿意多看一眼导致会烂在摊贩的手里卖不出去的东西。</p><p>它孤零零地落在满是狼藉的街头巷子里，旁边陪伴他的是已经脑浆沸腾后冷却的喽啰混混们，他们已经死了，造成这一切的罪魁祸首早就开着跑车大摇大摆地离开了这片区域。</p><p>它是怎么掉出来的，这确实有待商榷，极大可能便是从某人那招摇晃眼的夹克兜里掉出来的，你知道的，仿武侍乐队的东西质量一般都不怎么好，兜儿比较浅，但是怎么掉出来的？</p><p>超梦本身也不知道，它只是个莫名其妙加心血来潮做出来的黑超梦，有可能是趁着翻过箱子的时候溜出来的，或者是掏出武士刀的动作太大不小心把它牵连出来的，——不过，也有可能是拜另外一人毛手毛脚所赐。</p><p>黑超梦躺在地上一动也不动，它倒是不紧张，反正到时候丢人与尖叫着这到底是什么狗逼玩意的可怜受害者又不是它。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这所有的一切都要从荒坂倒台后说起。</p><p>雇佣兵配合恐怖分子，仅凭两人就把可怜的荒坂塔给从头到尾削了一遍，随后两人的意识体正在为谁去占据V这个身体干坐着大眼瞪小眼，奥特在旁边一直沉默不语。</p><p>银手拉长了声音活像一只被提出了脖颈的大鹅，百般无赖地吆喝着奥特还有没有别的办法，他的脚倒是率先一步“诚意”地搭在了数据桌子上，活像是幼儿园里为了争夺一个玩具像老师撒娇的孩童，这般幼稚的做法让V差点竖了个中指给他。</p><p>谁知道呢，搏一搏，单车变摩托，银手是这么说的，他也经常当着V的面前形容去义体医生隆胸的人，虽然V不知道为什么银手说这句话的时候，他的胸脯就无名凉嗖嗖的恐慌。</p><p>奥特机械的声音让人听不出来她把荒坂的数据库清洗了遍后到底是愉悦还是疲惫，她昂着头，顿了顿，长时间的沉默让V不禁冷汗直流——这模拟的数据倒也是挺真实的触感，最后奥特平静地告诉了个让他们两个足够惊讶的消息。</p><p>简而言之就是，强尼·银手，这个万恶不赦的恐怖分子，带着他极其不愿意一同出面的马子——V对这个称呼展现出了极度的厌恶，在充满各种希望的夜之城里，满血复活了。</p><p>“我早就有听说过公司他们也提供冷冻人体的服务，”V吹着口香糖，从荒坂办公室里顺便带出来的，坐在副驾驶上看着身后不断倒退的夜之城的景色，突然意识到过去在公司上班的日子对于他而言似乎遥远到不可即，“虽然以我的权限确实是打听不到什么，但有些有钱佬就是闲的没事干，嚯哟，居然给你捡了个狗屎运，真的是倒了血霉了，还要跟你一起生活。”</p><p>“你快他妈拉倒，”银手抓着车在街道上横冲直撞，阔别已久的身体有些不适应，这不一个漂移转弯差点将V给甩出去，不过这是银手的保时捷；假若按照这速度在恶土上行走，他们极有可能会吃到黑警的枪子，“荒坂这老不死的贱人居然还想通过这种方式让自己长生不老？好家伙，你也不知道他妈的，他那一具干尸一样的躯体挂在鸡□冷冻仓里有多么的恶心。”</p><p>“这我倒是不知道，他妈的，但我觉得，你是不是，”好不容易坐正身体，发现已经到了公寓的楼下废旧停车场，银手这辆保时捷放在这里显得格外的格格不入，想当初当时V的爱车就是在这被撞了个稀巴烂；突然想到了什么，用手拙劣地比划了下，“你是不是应该去换身行头，按照你这几十年前的老古董，他妈的就是行走的废铁，走在路上被人扫出来，怕不是还要给你转10欧元可怜可怜。”</p><p>“嗯嗯嗯对对对是是是，你他妈的说的对，我是行走的废铁，你是行走的垃圾，太好了，天生一对。”银手不甘示弱，潇洒地将车停好后，顺带跟着V一起下了车，殊不知得到了V一副难以言喻的复杂表情，“你他娘的表情咋回事，不就是说你一句吗，他妈有必要拿吃了屎的表情看着我？我寻思着我没用你身体说这些话了？咋，不乐意了？”</p><p>“不，我只是在思考，他娘的，你是不是每次做事都只用屁股思考？”V忍耐心中燃起的怒火，过往他在脑子里叽叽喳喳的时候根本碰不到，现在就在面前，那洋洋得意的臭脸似乎在叫嚣着来打我啊；“你看你，碰！那么大个活人处在这里，别告诉我，贱人，你还要跟我挤我那个公寓？你大可以让罗格给你找个更好的公寓，跟克里一样，哇塞，美女豪车香槟每日陪伴，高喊着荒坂去死有大半功劳在我身上，岂不美哉？”</p><p>“是啊，你那个破公寓，又小又脏，躺在那床上我都觉得是一种对自身极其不负责的行为，谁他妈想继续睡在那该死的床，连性爱酒店提供的一次性老二都比你的床要人性化点。”银手抽了根烟，烟雾缭绕之中他的眉毛欠揍的挑起又放下。</p><p>早知道他有这个回答，也意识到他会有这般态度，但一想到银手要彻底跟他生活剥离，V心里似乎有什么堵得慌，也许是什么该死的病毒，V自我安慰，找个时间去维克多那里重新清洗一遍系统好了，——残留的relic的某些数据扰乱了想法？不错的理由。</p><p>“不过，我走之前想要带走猫咪儿。（Pussy）”</p><p>银手说完后大摇大摆地抢先一步来到了老旧的电梯面前，双手抱环倚靠在一旁，似乎他才是住在这里的主人，还没有反应过来的V三五步地赶上了对方大摇大摆的步伐，即便智力已经抵达夜之城顶峰的V，一时半会并没有意识到银手话中有话。</p><p>“噢，你说的是那只猫，对吧，”V想起来了那只还在公寓里呼呼大睡的懒猫，跟着银手一起回来的，当初冒着雨将这只嗷嗷乱叫的小家伙带回来之后，每次推开门都能看到银手的意识体抢先一步怜爱地蹲在旁边打量着这只猫咪。</p><p>“好吧，反正你要是喜欢的话就带走。老子也不稀罕，快带着这只猫跟你的臭屁股，给老子有多远滚多远。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>紧接着所有的一切都脱离了轨道，虽然说V也不确定什么叫做正常的运作轨迹，反正，简而言之便是，活了又死死了又活了好几次的V再怎么也没想到，他们两人直直地倒在那张被银手评论为如同路口档破烂煎饼的床上，而与此同时，银手那只微冷的机械臂，正撩起他心爱的T恤下摆，如同一只往上蜿蜒身躯的蛇。</p><p>他被亲吻到几乎喘不过气，心里暗暗下定决心要去换一个更好的循环系统来支持更为强大的呼吸。不愧是在他的身体暂住了好几个月的寄生虫，银手对V身体所有的极限都了解的透彻，他知道脸部赛博芯片刻印痕迹一路往后到耳下的那部分的连接处便是V的敏感点，闪烁着暧昧的赛博光泽，都不需要用湿热的舌头顺着纹路暧昧地舔过去，只要用带有茧子的手粗糙的摩挲那块，抠弄着皮层下陷的那块娇嫩的肌肤，便能有趣的感受到被压在阴影之下的男子不受控制地发抖，那块裸露的真实肌肤情色的燃烧起热度。</p><p>“我还真么想到，你的胸倒是挺大的，公司狗都是这种员工吗？好家伙，比以前是要进步了，起码在外貌方面可能没有以前那么招人讨厌了。”这句调侃成功惹起了V不满的抗拒，他开始踢蹬起来，可惜的是按照他这般精干削瘦的身材，在银手的面前只要稍稍认真便能被死死地摁压在原地。</p><p>夹克松松垮垮的挂在身上，里面打底的T恤已经被撩拨到锁骨之下，饱满的胸脯裸露在视线中，要不是一只手高高禁锢住V抗拒的双手让他乖乖地听话，银手倒是挺想试试看两只手一起是否能够托起这弧度诱惑的肉团，他怎么之前就没有发现这等好东西？</p><p>金属制的手掐住其中一颗充血挺立的小可怜，V便抖着下巴挤出暧昧的呻吟，颤抖的声线让V羞耻地感到体内的运作要负载了，没有多少性爱经验的他在银手轻车熟路地揉捏摁压之下，胸前的两颗樱红红肿疼痛得让V脸红到恨不得找个地缝钻下去。</p><p>他不合时宜的想起来了在楼道间奔跑躲避追兵的时候，摩擦着衣物带来的丝毫快意与无言的疼痛感，突然，猛地意识到每次吐槽乳头发疼的时候，脑内有另外一个讨人嫌的家伙存在。</p><p>更不用说，以他这个视线所能看到的一切都在让这一切变得更加混乱，银手趴在他的胸前，嘴巴含住一边吮吸着，仿佛个还未断奶的孩童，牙齿毫无留情地啃咬摩挲着敏感的挺立，舌头周旋在更为暗处的一层，胡茬——V晕乎乎的想到，他恨死银手所谓的“男人味”，其中发出的暧昧声响在狭小的空间里显得额外明显，似乎有无数个电磁短路在V的脑海里燃放。</p><p>老天，酥麻的快意夹杂着无名的痛感从尾椎一点点蔓延到全身上下，算不上舒服但足够刺激，被摁住的双手手指半蜷缩再松开，他尝试着并拢双腿来掩盖某些事实，但银手只会更为得寸进尺的往前，用大腿固定住；深呼吸入肺的潮湿空气不能让V清醒多少，不过谢天谢地，那副万恶的墨镜终于脱掉丢到了一边，要不然这所有的一切可能更有被强奸的基调。</p><p>“去你妈的，你发什么批疯，”V喘着气骂道，他差点抖着下巴咬到舌头，在公司里哪有服务这么一说，若不是为了在夜之城活下去，大多数都是生活得人不如狗，“我早就不给公司上班很久了，你怕不是脑子缺了哪根筋才突然这么想。”</p><p>强尼倒是爬起来，坐在他面前，嘴边挂着的暧昧的水渍，他拍了拍V的脸蛋，由上往下的不悦的压制感与清脆的响声让后者倒是清醒了不少，同时心中怒火更为加剧，“小子，你可别生气了，你真不知道你生气的时候特别明显，你有见过狗吗？噢我都忘了，现在养狗还要罚款，老实说，你上班的时候没看到过狗吗，那些有钱佬不喜欢养狗啦，活久见。”</p><p>“这他妈有什么关系吗？你如果需要骂我还需要从我在公司上班的时候说起？”V根本不知道对方葫芦里卖什么药，而强尼这家伙自带的系统还是几十年前的老玩意，根本看不破读不懂，“还是说，你想骂我是公司的狗，倒也没有这么必要去拐弯抹角吧，恐怖分子。”</p><p>“瞧瞧，你说的是什么话，哎哟喂。”银手还是那副吊儿郎当的样子，他耸了耸肩膀，却高傲的忘记了被莫名其妙吃了豆腐的V还是个货真价实的雇佣兵，在松开手的瞬间，对方狠狠地踹了他肚子一脚，吃痛让银手被迫与V保持一定的距离，倒吸口冷气便发现对方红着耳根将T恤规规矩矩地拉回原来的地方，要再往下点地方，死死摁住衣角，可惜了，银手摸了摸发疼的腹部，这一脚果然来的又狠又重，他倒是心疼白花花的一片肉说没就没了。</p><p>“他妈的，你到底是在干嘛？你要是批瘾犯了你可以去找你的老相好，或者是去找性偶，别在我身上像发情了一样乱拱，嚯哟，我还不知道，强尼·银手居然对男人感兴趣。”V努力的找回自身原有的尊严，各帮派闻风丧胆的雇佣兵在此刻像是束手无策的娘们一样躺在床上等强尼·银手发话像什么道理，他尴尬地调整了下坐姿，坐立不安，即便叉开双腿的坐法让他的胯下此刻极为不舒服，但为了展示此刻的雄性单方面压迫力——“对男人感兴趣”，他不得不这么坐，该死，他也有点想抽烟了。</p><p>“啊哈，有道理，我确实是批瘾犯了，要知道我可能有个几十年没有将我的好兄弟放到他应该在的地方了。去找个性偶？我觉得这句话应该还给你，V，小可怜鬼。”银手像是要笑断气了，仿佛听了个很好笑的笑话，他双手潇洒地插在金属皮带上，来回踱步，早就窝在柔软毛毯里睡得惺忪的猫咪呼噜了一声，“去云顶点了个性偶然后跟他聊人生？也只有你做得出来的，让我想想，那个可怜的家伙叫什么来着？天使，老天，他那性格愧对强壮的肌肉。”</p><p>还未等V犟嘴出任何滑稽的道理，银手抢先一步按住他一旁的大腿，半强迫的让其往一边倒下，韧带牵扯让V瞪大了眼睛像是一只被掐住了尾巴根部的狗，只能发出小声的哽咽表示抗议，他本能地重心往一旁偏去。</p><p>近距离的接触如此的真实，这再也不是在脑内浮现的映像或者是叽叽喳喳的意识体噪音，V能嗅闻到来自银手身上的烟草与薄荷气息，还带着一股隐约草莓味，他不怀疑银手偷吃了他最喜欢的草莓味的番茄汁，V冷色的眸子里倒映出面前的银手像是一步一步靠近猎物的凶猛狩猎者，银手笑了下，挑起眉毛毫不在乎的往V的心底深处扔了个定时炸弹。</p><p>“看来你都忘了我们前段时间可是共用一个身体，一个大脑，你的记忆还有生活几乎是毫无保留的跟我敞开的，小子，只可惜，大多数时候是单方面的记忆沟通，我不仅仅对女人感兴趣，还能让男人在我的胯下哭的跟个娘们 一样，我倒挺乐意跟你分享的。”</p><p>“什么？你他妈到底想要说什么？”V缩了缩脖子，明明是高领的卫衣，他想要往后退缩却被银手步步紧逼，他只能干巴巴地扯着嗓子，“噢，你的意思就是说，你难不成跟克里——”</p><p>“告诉我，小子，你床底下暗箱里藏着的假屌是用来干嘛的？它们多的就像是要在这里开情趣商店，不错的问题，是吧？”银手一膝盖抵上了V刚好敞开的双腿之间，他步步逼近，V看起来处理要超荷，原本以为凭借着高科技还有各种高端义体能够维持一直的清醒与冷静，但被戳破了所有让他一时之间慌乱地露出所有的马脚。</p><p>——这不可能，V不敢直视对方的眼睛，被人发现真相的感觉并不不好受，原本所有的一切都隐藏的如此完美，起码他个人是这么觉得的，他也没有去找过任何一个该死的性偶，也没有在银手的面前有过多的展示，他可从没有想到过银手居然如此变态到无聊的时候在一点点读取存在共同大脑里的记忆，噢，他都忘了，V翻了个巨大的白眼恨不得此刻咬舌自尽，这家伙可用了他的身体好几次。</p><p>“好啦，不逗你了，你的眼睛里透露的光说的我好像一个该死的天杀变态，”银手根本不在乎V此刻到底怎么看他，毕竟以他的行为作风按照现在夜之城的判断，十有八九也要跟赛博疯子挂上钩，他倒是喜欢看到V这躲闪的眼神与下意识的躲避，瞧瞧，这是在外杀人不眨眼的雇佣兵吗？</p><p>“不过呢，我还是很好奇，”像是吸多了富尔康，所有的一切开始变得不切实际的恍惚，V头一次有点想念那教他心静如水的禅师，“在这过去的几个月里面，你难道真的不想找个啥操你一顿吗？不过根据我对你的’了解‘，那些床板下的玩意并不能很好的满足你啊。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>